Adventures During March Break
by Judasisaholyfool
Summary: Features me, and my friend as we embark on a 2 year journey to save the Daleks from the Weeping Angels


Dear Mr. McCormick,

I know you wanted a post card but I thought the tales of my adventure would be much better. The following is from the adventures my friends and I had over March Breaks, although we were gone much longer than 1 week, we are still back here on time. Funny thing about time travel, you can run away all you want, but you can still be home in time for tea.

March 11th 2014

Today was the day my life took a turn for once and became better. Today was the day I had been longing for. For years I have been wondering what if my life really worth? From being bullied in school, to always going from groups of people to the next, I have just wanted one thing, a true friend. Today was the day that all changed when I met a man called, The Doctor.

I took a trip to downtown Toronto with my friend Elizabeth. We were walking down Young Street, when we noticed something strange on top of one of the building. The strange thing could be described a metal shaped salt shaker, and had a whisk and a plunger on the front of its body, as well as some Christmas decorations cut in half, of the bottom skirt part. What a strange statue I thought. Elizabeth and I laughed, when a man in a brown trench coat, wearing a dark brown with blue stripped suit approached us.

"Hello" he said, "You are going to want to come with me, as I need help." He then pointed at the odd shape on the roof and said, "It is after you." Elizabeth and I laughed again and we looked at the man and Elizabeth laughed, "We are being stalked by a salt shaker?" "A salt shaker?" replied the strange man, "That is a Dalek, my arch enemy, and you are going to come with me."

This "Dalek" thing turned its head and looked down at us. It didn't move, except for moving its eye up and down every so often. The Dalek then lunged forward, and the strange man grabbed both of our arms and yelled, "Run" The Dalek then moved from its perch and decided to follow us. I thinking it would tall off when moving forward, it started to fly. Elizabeth and I keeping our eye on this thing were also finding it hard to keep up with the strange man.

The strange man leading us down an alley pushed us underneath a covering. He said, "Wait here!" He looked up and saw the Dalek fly over head. "All clear you can come out now, but we need to leave." "Leave?" I said. "We need to get out of here before the Dalek finds you," he replied. He then ran around the corner, "Oi, over here!" Elizabeth and I confused, walked around the corner to see a strange blue box. It was about 7 feet tall, and about 5 feet wide. It had a black sign at the top that read, "Police Public Call Box" and had a sign on the door, with a door handle that had a telephone behind it. "Come on in" he said to Elizabeth and I. "Oh no," started Elizabeth, "We're not going into a small box with a man that just pulled us off the street." He then grabbed both of our hand and pulled us in. Elizabeth and I tripped as we entered, and we both fell onto our knees. We then both looked up to see that this box had a giant room. "Its bigger on the inside!" Elizabeth and I yelled at the same time. He smiled, and looked back at us as he was throwing his trench coat onto one of the giant supports holding the ceiling up. "I am the Doctor," he said, and we are getting out of here.

April 14th 1912

Elizabeth and I were standing there trying to keep our balance. The Doctor had flipped a switch which mad the box move around like we were in an earthquake. He laughed and looked at us, scared for our life. "Allons-y!" he said, as he grabbed onto the center console. The blue box made this wheezing noise. "Doctor!" Elizabeth yelled, what is happening? "The Tardis is travelling though time and space as we speak." "Tardis?" asked Elizabeth. "It stands for, Time and relative dimension, in space," he said, "It is basically a time machine that can also travel in space, and right outside those doors should be Skaro, the planet of the Daleks, where we need to stop their plan, before they can destroy the universe. Do you remember when the planets where in the sky, and the Daleks took over the planet?" Elizabeth and I looked at each other and we both shook our heads. "Why does nobody remember," he said in confusion. "Well Allons-y!" He said as he put his trench coat on and walked out the doors of the Tardis. Elizabeth and I quickly followed.

Closing the doors behind us we saw the dark ocean, and a white hand railing with a wooden cover. The Doctor was standing at the railing looking over. "Well, we aren't on Skaro, so we must be in the early 1900's counting by the side of the ship," the doctor said looking down the hull. He then turned around and looked at the funnels. "Well this can't be good," he said as he walked towards the lifeboats. "Well this is going to be a problem, he stated as he turned around and looked back at us. "Hopefully you aren't going to be like one of my past companions and make me change history by saving a family from Pompeii," he said. "Doctor, what is it?" I said to him with a nervous voice. "Welcome aboard the R.M.S. Titanic," he said. Then he looked at his watch, "hold on tight." The clock on his wrist struck 11:40 pm, and the ship started to shake a rumble. The Titanic had just hit the iceberg. We stood there holding onto the railing, and we could see the dark cold outline of the berg slowly pass us.

"Everyone back into the Tardis," yelled the Doctor, "I don't need to change history." Elizabeth and I scared for our life followed him into the Tardis. He ran towards the centre console, flicked a few buttons, and said, "Hopefully we can get to where we want to be this time." The wheezing started again, but there was a thump at the door before we vanished off the deck of the Titanic.

Elizabeth and I had finally gotten use to the fact that we were flying with an alien that can travel through time and space. We were going to sit by the console when we were all scared when we heard a knock at the door. "That's not possible though," the Doctor said. "We are in the time vortex."

March 22nd 2014

We landed and the door opened. All three of us standing at the console wondering what it could be saw the doors of the Tardis slowly open. The doors fully opened and we could see a girl standing in the door way. She was about Elizabeth's height, and she was wearing a skirt, and some sort of weird life jacket with many squares, much like the outside doors of the Tardis.

"Can you tell me where I am?" she asked us, "I was on the deck of the Titanic a moment ago and now I am here in some person's backyard." All of use looked at her. "I am so sorry," the Doctor said. She smiled and looked at us. "Quite alright," she replied smiling. She looked down at her clothing, and looked back at us, "Well, I certainly feel out of place, do you have any clothing that fits this era I seem to be in?" The Doctor smiled and brought her to his collection of clothing, with many suitcases of past female companions.

After the Doctor explained what had happened, and showed her the tragic disaster the Titanic was. For someone who was pulled out of their time, and brought to the future, she was very understanding. The Doctor pulled out a list of those whose bodies were never found, and unfortunately her name was on it. The Doctor read out loud, "Aastha, she was seen the night the Titanic sank, but she was never found, and neither was her family." Aastha was heartbroken, but she was in a better place, 102 years after the Titanic sank. Aastha smiled. "Doctor!" yelled Elizabeth from the console room of the Tardis, "you should come here."

In the yard was Elizabeth and I's friend Taylor. She was shocked. "What the heck is that, and what is it doing in my backyard?" she asked. We both smiled and said, "You ought to come with us." Taylor ran towards us and got into the Tardis without question. Then our other friend Phoebe came out of the back doors on Taylor's house, "Taylor, we have to help me finish my English assignment for Mr. McCormick! It's due this week." We all looked at Phoebe and she just followed. She knew we were up for an adventure.

"Wait!" I screamed, as the Tardis took off, "We have to get our other friend Rylee! She would love to see this." So lastly we stopped off at Rylee's house and we picked her up for the ride. "No more", the Doctor said, "We cannot have this many people in the Tardis.

November 29th 3042

"Exterminate", that's the word that was being repeated over and over, when we landed. "They know we are here," the Doctor said. He opened the door slowly and poked his head out

"Doctor, we know you have them!" "Alright," the Doctor responded, "You will get them, but only if you tell me what for?" The Daleks looked the Doctor up and down and said, "They can save us." The Doctor looking surprised, "Excuse me?" The Daleks, started to scream as they normally do, "The Weeping Angels have taken over Skaro, and most of our people are starting to disappear! They will save us!" "But why them?" the Doctor asked. "They bring hope," the Daleks screamed, and hope can destroy anything but the Daleks!"

The Doctor stepped back into the Tardis to come tell us what a Weeping Angel is. What he told us is, a Weeping Angel is a creature that when it touched you it sends you back in time, and place. They move when you aren't looking at you, but when observed they turn to stone, as stone cannot be killed. The Doctor says they are the nicest creature to exist, as they let you live to death, and feed off of the energy that they use to zap you back into the past

March 16th 2014

We had been battling the Weeping Angels for a solid two years. But yesterday was the day we lost. Taylor, Elizabeth, Rylee, Phoebe, and I had all been touched by a Weeping Angel. Though it worked out in our favor, as the Angels that touched us had sent us back to before the March Break ended, but it didn't work out in Aastha's favor. She had been left on Skaro with the Doctor.

It's now later in the evening today, and all of us had been hanging out, and talking about our adventures. We will never know if that war on Skaro ended, but what we knew is we kept fighting. We heard that wheezing noise again coming from the backyard of Taylor's house. We all ran in excitement. The door had opened, and Aastha had walked out. She was smiling. She hadn't changed a bit since we last saw her on Skaro. The Doctor had though, he had a new face and body. We all looked at him in shock. "What happened to the Doctor?" I asked. "Regeneration, "he replied, "instead of dying, I cheat death and by changing into a new person." He smiled and pulled me off to the side, "Aastha though, I cannot send her back to her own time, it could cause a paradox, so I gave her a new memory, as well as a random family. She will live with them, and her life of living in the Titanic times, will be just dreams. She knows all about technology, as well as growing up with you, and this family. She will be perfectly fine" He smiled, and looked at all of us, "Well I have got to go now, farewell." He stepped back into his Tardis and we all waved goodbye, and his blue box disappeared into thin air

I don't know if I will ever see the Doctor again, but it was a fun 2 years to travel with him, and try to save a planet. Though before he left, he slipped a note into my pocked, stating that the energy from our whole group leaving, by being touched by a Weeping Angel, was enough to feed them so they left the planet. Thought the Daleks lost so many, this worked out in the Doctors favor as the Daleks are his biggest enemy.

In all, we met a new friend, but this friend has known us her whole life, and we spent 2 years travelling on a weeklong break. Hopefully one day, we can all find the Tardis again, and have more adventures in time and space.


End file.
